Legend of Zelda: War of Light and Shadows
is a Legend of Zelda fanfiction being written by . Plot :Under construction Creation Long ago, the world was created by the Three Goddesses, who used their divine powers to shape the land, seas, and sky. Din, the Goddess of Power, used her almighty strength to raise mountains and carve out canyons, shaping the earth into a hospitable land. Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom, created the vast oceans, lakes, and rivers of the world, with the pure water fertilizing the soil of the world so that green life would start to grow. Farore, the Goddess of Courage, breathed life into the sky, cultivating a livable atmosphere for the flourishing world that would feed the life there. Now, the Three Goddesses worked together to create new forms of life, using their divine powers to build earth into flesh, water into blood, and air into breath. Their work started small, creating a myriad of animals to populate all corners from the world; majestic beasts to roam upon the land, all manner of fish to populate the waters, and flying creatures of all kinds to soar across the sky. The Three Goddesses then set their sights upon creating a greater form of life; beings capable of sapience, capable of acknowledging and truly appreciating this new and beautiful world that had been created. Thus the first sapient races were born, and the area where they were created was bathed in a divine, golden energy; this hallowed land became known as Hyrule. It came to pass that three chosen groups who resided within the golden land of Hyrule were each blessed by one of the Three Goddesses. The Omets clan, noble warriors tasked with protecting the Royal Family of Hyrule, were blessed by Farore. The Royal Family themselves were blessed by Nayru. And the strong and resourceful desert people, the Gerudo, were blessed by Din. Each of these three chosen groups were given a gift; a culmination of the Goddess' boundless power, contained within a golden artifact. These artifacts were the three pieces of the Triforce, and it was said that, should these three pieces come together, they could grant the holder any wishes they desired. These three groups came to collectively be known as the Lightbearers. Part 2 There existed a fourth, lesser known Goddess, Silueta, who was not directly involved in the creation of the world, but admired the power of the three Golden Goddesses all the same. She wanted to prove that she was capable of creating life as they were, and used her own power to create yet another race to populate the world; this new race were known as the Tenari, a people gifted with the shadowy magic of their Goddess. Before they even had a chance to prove themselves, the Golden Goddess were enraged by the existence of these 'dark beings', and banished them and their Goddess to a realm beyond Hyrule, a land devoid of light. The Shadow Goddess Silueta was distraught; the people she had put so much love and care into creating had been banished before they even had a chance to truly experience life. Her gentle heart grew cold and bitter, and this descent into grief was furthered by the loss of her powers at the hands of the Golden Goddesses, to ensure that she could not bring the Tenari back into Hyrule. The People of Dark had no choice but to fend for themselves, and they wept for their kind Goddess. A great bitterness grew within the hearts of a particular group of Tenari, who were led by the mage known as Olethros Blackmoor. He despised the Golden Goddesses and their creations; who were they to keep the hallowed land of Hyrule all to themselves? Did he and his people not deserve to live in safety and peace as they did? His hatred culminated in a great lust for power, and he decided that he would conquer Hyrule in the name of the Tenari, and in the name of their Goddess. Their banishment would end now. While not all of the Tenari wanted war as Olethros did, the mage had enough forces allied beneath him to be a powerful threat, and then marched out of the dark lands to conquer Hyrule. Part 3 Part 4 Characters Protagonists Major Minor Antagonists Major Minor Other Things New Races/Species Terminology and Such Character Gallery Link Link WoLaS.png|Slightly outdated design a good boy.png|"I'll make you proud, Papa!" Link WoLaS Hero Garb.png|Possible design for Link in the Hero's Garb Link Facial Expressions.png|Facial expressions Alice Princess Zelda Fane Category:The Legend of Zelda (series) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Stories Category:Ryushusupercat Category:Ryushusupercat's Fanfiction